AloneLoner
by Darkflower123
Summary: All I ever wanted was for you to love me. Will you finally love me as i'm jumping off a three story building? Two-shot. Might write an epiloge if asked.
1. Chapter 1

Alone

The empty hallways echo as my feet hit the tile.

* * *

_Len patted my head._

_"You can talk to me whenever you want, ok?"  
I nodded my head._

* * *

Two girls exited out of the bathroom.

As soon as they spotted me, they glare daggers.

Will the suffering just end?

* * *

_I was walking down the hallway when I heard a familiar voice._

_"Why do you care for that slut?"_

* * *

The rooftop door swings open, leaving me Frozen.

I smile as the world will no longer need me.

* * *

_"Why do you care for that slut?" Miku accused  
Miku, The girl who's has been trying to capture my brothers' heart for six years, resorting in riding any enemies possible._

I've been on that list for years.

_"  
She's my sister; I have to care for her." An unknown voice replied._

"So you love me more?"

"Of course."  
Len….

* * *

_"Len." I croaked. "I love you."_  
_Those were the first words I spoke in eight years._  
_But they were ignored._

* * *

I stare at the cloudy sky above;

"Even through I'm the sacrifice, you won't try for me not now. Even through I'd die to know you love me, I'm all alone. Isn't something missing, isn't someone missing me…" I sung softly.  
Will I get the girl from the song ending?

* * *

_I stared at the scars that cees to heal._

I've tried everything at the point, smoking,drinking, cutting.

The pain of loving never stopped.

* * *

I crouch over the ledge.

Ah, sweet-sweet goodbye

* * *

_I grabbed all the pictures of me from our room, The house, anywhere.  
__I raced to the kicten searching for a neccity of life.  
Scissors.  
I- No i didn't derseve to live for my sin.  
Everthing that even had a trace of 'Rin' was burnt in our lovely fireplace.  
She was erased._

* * *

"I will never love you."

* * *

**Darkflower here! ;)  
Sorry that i've been dead for like... Three months?  
Don't Kill me!  
First off, I had Writers' block.  
Then, my friend 'Rin' ( Everyone in our anime group has a vocaloid name) was dumped by 'Len' saying she was too obsessive and annoying.  
So promplety, I kicked him in the balls.  
Rin was way to possevive of the rest of the friends she had. Me(Teto), Gakupo, Gumi, Piko, Kaito,Miku, and Luka.  
Third off, My ferret, Rosie, was sick.  
I ( FINALLY) had time to re-read some of my stoires and i was like "What kind of crap is this?!"  
So here I am.  
The name of the song she is singing is called 'missing' by evanesance. I perfer nightcore version.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi peeps! I'm back and as bad-ass as ever!  
So this is the sequal of my awful story 'Alone'.  
Oh, Because i'm an epic best friend, when Rin and len broke up, i walked right up to Len and asked " Are you gay?"  
I so did.  
Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR I WOULD BE THE HAPPIEST PERSON IN THE WORLD!  
This is written in Len point of view.  
**

* * *

My footsteps pounded against the cement.

I'm sorry.

I'm so sorry.

I'm so sorry Rin.

I didn't really love Miku, I only said that so they would leave you alone.

I only made it worse.

* * *

_Me and Rin were twins. Close twins._  
_  
No one liked her._

_They called her horrible names_.

_'They' said that you were a sinner._

_Of course i didn't belive them but it became too much._

_I gave in to their influence.  
__  
I started to ignore you and eventually hate you.  
__  
But i could never actually hate you._

* * *

I loved you-beyond the love of a sibling.

I lied to Miku.

* * *

_I heard you break your vow of silence, But I ignored you._  
_  
I came home that day to see the house empty._  
_  
I have this habit of looking at the family photo._  
_  
Mom, Dad, me, nothing._  
_  
The spot where Rin was supposed to be was gone._  
_  
Cut._  
_  
I franticly looked from picture to picture._  
_  
Rin was gone._  
_  
I ran to our room._  
_  
Rin side of the room, the right side, was empty._  
_  
Everything was gone._

* * *

"I always loved you."

* * *

**ok, if your confused of the ending thing i tried to make it seemed as through the other twin is saying this through telopy or whatever.**


End file.
